


Shattered Glass

by WittyPiglet



Category: Persona 4, Persona Series
Genre: "Medic" Yu, M/M, Mild Blood, broken glass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-20 08:16:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16133300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WittyPiglet/pseuds/WittyPiglet
Summary: It was just some shattered glass.





	Shattered Glass

It all started with a piece of shattered glass. A glass tea cup to be precise. It had been sitting oh too innocently on the edge of the table by Yosuke's elbow as he took a bite of Yu's cooking. It was just him and Yu today at the Dojima home. Their friends were all too busy to come over and Nanako was exploring Junes and doing some shopping with Dojima on his day off. So just Yosuke and Yu. They had been sitting in a comfortable silence for a good ten minutes as they ate, neither really bothered by it and the TV playing quietly in the background. Yosuke used to feel uncomfortable sitting in silence like this with his friend when they first met, but he slowly grew comfortable with it.

The prince of Junes reached over to grab the soy sauce across the table when a loud crash echoed through the silence.

Yosuke froze and looked down by his hip on the floor to see the smashed teacup he had successfully knocked off the table with his elbow. The tea in it was slowly seeping into the rug as the cup laid in pieces. Yosuke swore and began to hurriedly pick up the pieces of glass apologizing like an idiot all the while. Yu had stayed silent and tilted his head as he watched his friend clean up the glass before he stood and went to the bathroom to retrieve a towel to mop up the spilt tea before the stain could set. Dojima wouldn't appreciate stains on the carpet.

Yu came back, towel in hand, just in time to hear a louder curse emit from his friend. Yosuke was holding his hand to his chest and cursing under his breathe as he glared at the remaining pieces of glass as if they were shadows about to attack.

"Yosuke?" Yu was frowning as he knelt next to said teen. "What happened?" Yosuke blushed slightly in embarrassment.

"I...I cut my hand on the dumb glass is all..." He looked down at his lap as his blush continued to burn his face.

"Let me see." Yu didn't wait for consent before he reached over and gently grabbed Yosuke's hand that was clenched into a fist. Hesitantly, he unclenched his fist so Yu could take in the damage.

"I-It's really not that bad...I was just surprised by it is all." It really wasn't a bad cut. It wasn't deep enough to need stitches or anything but it was long and went from Yosuke's wrist, across his palm and ended just at the base of his pointer finger. There was still quite a bit of blood flowing from it though.

"You're right Yosuke. It's not too bad, but I still need to clean and bandage it." Yu wrapped the towel he originally got for the mess around his partner's hand. "Hold that there while I get the first aid kit." He ignored Yosuke's complaints that he was 'fine' and went to grab the medical kit from its cabinet. He began rummaging through it on his walk back to Yosuke. Dojima, or perhaps Nanako more likely, sure kept it well stocked. Yu hummed as he knelt by Yosuke again and began pulling out the necessary things. "Is it still bleeding?"

"A-A bit, but the blood flow has slowed."

"That's good. Give me your hand again." He held out his hand expectantly and Yosuke carefully unwrapped the towel and gave his hand to Yu. The bleeding had almost stopped but a few drops still came through a steady stream. Yu gently began applying pressure around the wound, much to his friends chagrin as he began to wince and curse.

"H-Hey, that hurts! What are ya doin'?"

"Making sure there is no glass in the wound." Yu smiled gently and wiped away more blood with a towel before he began to disinfect and bandage the cut. "See, now was that so bad?" Yosuke looks away from Yu as a newer and darker blush stained his face.

"N-No, thanks man..." He still refused to look at Yu as his face continued to burn.

Yu held up Yosuke's hand and gently kissed the bandaged palm.

_One beat...Two beats...Three beats..._

"D-Dude! Wh-What the hell?!" Yosuke jumped up and held his hand to his chest once more.

"I kissed your injury. Nanako insists I kiss them whenever she gets hurt. 'It's supposed to help them heal'." Yu had a calm expression that was the complete opposite of his panicking friend's. Yosuke's face was rapidly darkening from a light pink blush to a dark tomato red that covered his whole face.

"B-But you don't do that to your GUY friends!"

"Why not? Is it really such a big deal?"

Yosuke groaned and covered his blushing face before running out of the house with a yell of 'I'll text you later', leaving his chuckling friend behind to clean up the first aid kit and the long forgotten tea and shattered glass.


End file.
